Mis Verdaderos Sentimientos
by ChokorettoMilkku
Summary: Es la historia de dos naciones que no se llevan muy bien, tienden a molestarse y a estar en desacuerdo, pero todo se remonta a un pasado quebrantado que comparten, ambos se han herido, se han lastimado. Ahora por causa de la guerra conviven mas cerca que nunca, y esto les da una oportunidad de resolver sus problemas y apaciguar los rencores que llevan cargando desde hace años.
1. Chapter 1 - The War Begins

**Mis Verdaderos Sentimientos** **Chapt 1. La Guerra Comienza Para Un País Neutral.**

Transcurría el año 1942, y el mundo se encontraba en plena guerra: Las fuerzas aliadas contra los países del eje. Cada uno de los bandos tratando de buscar ventaja sobre el otro, principalmente buscando el apoyo de países ricos, ya sea en armamento, mejores puntos estratégicos o petroleo. Y había un país que al menos tenia dos de esas características, y los países del Eje lo sabían. México, si tuvieran a México de su parte conseguirían el petroleo que quisieran y podrían atacar mas fácilmente a su vecino del norte. Ante esta posible ventaja, los países Eje decidieron mandarle un telegrama a México para invitarle a unirse a sus fuerzas. Mas los países del Eje no pudieron prevenir que tal mensaje nunca llegaría, ya que había sido interceptado y enviado a los Estados Unidos. Al saber del plan de las potencias del Eje pronto recurrió a México para invitarle a unirse a los aliados, solo que había un problema...

- ¿Unirme a los aliados?, eh no lo creo, no quiero meterme en nada de esto de la guerra prefiero seguir siendo un país neutral, la verdad no quiero tener problemas con nadie y ninguna de las personas de mi casa están muy animados de irse a morir a los estúpido, ¿entiendes?.- dijo México, con una expresión de agobio en el rostro pero aun así mostrando una sonrisa visiblemente forzada, tratando de ver a otro lado que no fuera el gringo.

Mas este no se rindió y siguió molestando a México con que se uniera a su lado.

- ¡Vamos, México!, ¡juntos vamos a vencer a esos malvados países del Eje y traer paz y justicia al mundo!.- decía Estados Unidos, todo hiperactivo, molestando a México.

Mientras tanto México seguir ignorando sus peticiones, realmente no quería tener nada que ver en esto, no obstante aprovechaba la situación vendiéndole petroleo a ambos lado.

- Al mal tiempo buena cara, hay que aprovechar la situación de algún modo, ¿no es así?. Y si puedo hacerme de riqueza en el trayecto ¡mucho mejor!.- dijo México soplándose con un manojo de billetes.

Pero todo esto termino cuando barcos petroleros Mexicanos, que se dirigían a los Estados Unidos fueron atacados por submarinos Alemanes. Era obvio que el que México abasteciera de petroleo a los Estados Unidos era una desventaja para el Eje.

- ¡Cabrones!, ¡se supone que yo soy un país neutral!, ¡¿con que derecho vienen a atacarme?!, ¡Hey Japón!, ¡exijo una explicación!.-

Japón tratando de ignorar a México siguió su camino sin voltear a verle. - H-hey! Japón?!.- Mientras México veía que la nación se alejaba ignorandole, otro de los del eje apareció detrás suyo. - AH! Italia!.- Pero este se distrajo por una mariposa que se cruzo por su camino y entonces comenzó a seguirla. - ¡Italia!, ¡Oye espera, carajo!.- México tratando de alcanzar a Italia vio que a un lado se encontraba Alemania, ojeando algunos papeles. - ¡Alemania!, ¡tu cabrón!, ¿que fue eso de atacarme?, ¡se supone que soy un jodido país neutral!, ¡le puedo vender a quien se me de la gana, carajo!.- Mientras México le aventaba cuanta madre posible a Alemania, él le miraba seriamente. Hasta que le tapo la boca con la palma, pegandole un sello que decía "Rechazado", incapacitándola del habla.

Ante tal indignación y al no recibir explicación alguna por ninguno de los países México le declaro la guerra al Eje y se unió a los Aliados. Solo que a México no le duro mucho el enojo después...

- ¡Oh no!... ¿como fue que paso?, se supone que no me iba a involucrar en todo esto.- se lamentaba México apoyando su cabeza en el escritorio.

- No pienso bien las cosas cuando me enojo, y no decir también por el gran uso de vulgaridades...- Se levanto como pudo de su asiento y se dirigió a la ventana mas cercana.

- Nadie en mi casa esta deacuerdo con esto, y no los culpo, ir a morir a lo estúpido no esta en mis planes tampoco...- de pronto una sonrisa forzada se mostró nuevamente en los labios de la joven.

- ¡B-bueno!, puede que no necesariamente tenga que ir a la guerra, es decir, puedo seguir haciendo lo mismo: abastecer de petroleo a Estados Unidos, ¡gratis!... ¡o al menos mas barato!, así me ahorraría la molestia. Solo tengo que decirles antes de que-.-

- ¡México!, ¡tengo tu primer trabajo como país aliado!.-

- Waahh! ¡Me voy a morir!, eh... es decir... ¿de que se trata?. Oh pero tengo que decirte que la gente de mi casa no esta muy deacuerdo en esto de la guerra y no quieren ser obligados a alistarse e irse a morir ¡digo! a pelear por la causa, ya sabes como son~.-

- Eh no, la verdad no. En mi casa están muy dispuestos a ir a la guerra y morir por su país, hasta hay chicos que terminan mintiendo acerca de su edad para enlistarse.-

- ¡Pues no es mi culpa que en tu casa sean uno pinches suicidas!, ¡pero así no pasa con el resto del mundo!.-

- Bueno, ya que sacamos el tema te quería hablar sobre tu primer trabajo como parte de los aliados, tiene que ver con esto mismo.-

- ¿Ah si?, no me puedo imaginar lo que es...- dijo México, sarcásticamente y con la misma sonrisa forzada.

Aunque la verdad es que ni ella misma se imaginaba que era lo que le esperaba.


	2. Chapter 2 - When first love comes

Mis verdaderos Sentimientos Capitulo 02: Cuando llega el primer amor.

"Poco después de haberme unido a los aliados no estaba muy segura de seguir con esto de la guerra contra las potencias del Eje, mucha gente de mi casa estaba en desacuerdo y no querían ir a la guerra y morir solo porque si. Pensaba que podía seguir con la vida que llevaba hasta ahora, si tan solo lo hubiera previsto antes, pero Estados Unidos llego y me dijo que ya tenia planes para mi, estaba casi segura de que quería enviarme a la guerra, pero sorprendentemente él tenia planeado otra cosa."

-Desde ahora te encargaras de cuidar de mi casa.- dijo Estados Unidos con una sonrisa.

-¿Disculpa?.-

-Es que la demanda de soldados ha sido muy grande, y mucha gente en el campo se ha enlistado, y ya no tenemos quien se encargue de todo eso. ¿No pueden venir tu y la gente de tu casa a ayudarnos con eso?.-

-Entonces, ¿no quieres que vaya a pelear con los del Eje?.-

- Bueno, eso-.-

-¡No te preocupes!, ¡que yo me encargo!.- dijo México, toda feliz y aliviada, colocando su mano en el hombro de América.

-¡Bien!, entonces ven, te voy a decir que tienes que hacer y como.-

Todo se había solucionado mágicamente para México, lo único que tenia que hacer era cuidar de la casa del gringo, no se vería involucrada en nada de la guerra. O al menos eso era lo que se imaginaba.

-¡Es hermosa!, y ¡tan grande!.- dijo México contemplando el interior de la casa de Estados Unidos.

-¿Tu crees?, bueno aquí es donde vivirás un tiempo.- dijo Estados Unidos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿V-vivir?, ¿me voy a quedar aquí?, pero yo pensaba...- Al voltear a ver a América, este le sonreía. México apenada por como le miraba el gringo volteo hacia otro lado para que no notara su sonrojo y puso sus palmas en sus mejillas. -_"T-tal vez no sea tan malo, ademas por alguna razón el gringo se ha estado comportando muy bien conmigo, c-creo que podría quedarme aquí, es decir, él me lo ha pedido, ¿no?."_- Pensó México mientras por su lado el gringo se dirigía hacia una puerta que se encontraba debajo de las escaleras, de lo que parecía ser un armario.

-Bien, no hay que perder mas tiempo, tienes mucho que hacer. Para empezar debes ponerte tu uniforme de trabajo.-. México derepente reacciono de sus fantasías de telenovela al escucharlo decir "uniforme" y enseguida volteo.

-¿Eh?, ¿uniforme?.-

-Claro, no puedes trabajar con esa ropa que traes, debes vestirte adecuadamente.- decía mientras buscaba dentro del armario. -¡Oh!, ¡aquí esta!.- En eso saca del armario un vestido de sirvienta blanco y negro. - ¡Es este!.- dijo con una gran sonrisa, y luego comenzó a reír en forma de burla.

-¡Debes estar bromeando!, ¡¿que hacías con eso, degenerado?!.-

-¿ah?, no digas tonterías, la de la mente pervertida aqui eres tu, este uniforme era de otra sirvienta, pero claro fui yo quien lo compro así que lo guarde. Pero mira, lo lave y todo solo para ti.- le arrojo el vestido y México lo atrapo en el aire.- ¡A trabajar!.- Enseguida Estados Unidos se dirigió a la habitación de al lado, que era la sala de estar.

-Espera un momento, este traje... ¿que es lo que tengo que hacer?.-

-¿uhm?, ¿no es obvio?, ponte a limpiar y que sea rápido porque quiero comer antes de que den las 10.- dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

-¿¡EHHH?!.-

-Oh, pero antes de que te pongas a limpiar, ¿me traerías un café?.- tomo un periódico y se puso a leerlo.

-¡O-oye!, ¡ese no era el acuerdo!, se supone que venia a cuidar tu casa, ¡no ha ser tu chacha!. ¿Quien te haz creído?, se supone que somos aliados y somos iguales, no eres superior a mi en nada. ¡No voy a hacer esto!, tengo dignidad, ¿sabes?.- Se dio la vuelta, se dirigió a la puerta principal y justo iba a salir cuando...

-Bueno, en ese caso creo que podrías ayudar justo al frente del siguiente enfrentamiento contra los del Eje.- dijo un sonriente América.

Al instante México volvió con el traje de sirvienta que se había puesto "mágicamente", con una actitud totalmente cambiada y sosteniendo un sacudidor.

-¿Café?, si, claro, ¿como lo quiere?.-

-Negro esta bien.-

-OKeyyyy~.- Dijo mientras se iba con una gran sonrisa.

Y así fue como una pobre chica latina perdió la dignidad en un segundo a manos del inimaginable poder de persuasión de un americano.

-_Ese imbécil tiene suerte de que valore mi vida._- pensó mientras se dirigía a la cocina, y apretaba el puño fuertemente. -_Siempre encuentra la forma de humillarme, se ve que no me tiene ningún respeto, este ridículo uniforme es la prueba._- México llega a la cocina y empieza a preparar el Café. -_¿Por que no me ve como su igual?, siempre me ha visto menos, ¡no soy menos!, somos iguales... ¿no es así?_.- Contempló su reflejo por un momento en la taza de café. -_Y pensar que por un momento creí que podríamos llevarnos bien por primera vez..._- tristemente contemplando la taza de café, una imagen apareció en su mente, la imagen de un chico rubio con un traje de vaquero puesto. -_tsk. Como sea, lo importante es que me libré de ir a pelear contra los del Eje. Tengo que aguantar al estúpido de Estados Unidos, pero pudo haber sido peor, ¿no es así?._- Regreso a tener una sonrisa en su rostro, esta vez de satisfacción, ¡se había librado de una buena!, y con eso se conformaba.

Horas después, después de haber limpiado gran parte de la casa, solo quedaba un cuarto por limpiar: La habitación de Estados Unidos.

-Me pregunto en que estado se encontrara, sera mejor que lleve todo mi arsenal conmigo.- dijo México dejando escapar una pequeña risa, y tomando consigo varios instrumentos de limpieza. Abrió la puerta, y para su sorpresa la habitación estaba impecable. Su expresión cambio al recordar el estado de su propia habitación.

-Como Lo odio...- Entró a la habitación dejando sus cosas afuera. - Bueno, ya que estoy aquí aprovechare en encontrar algo para molestarlo después.- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Busco en varios lugares hasta que llego a abrir el closet, movió los sacos y camisas, saco algunas cajas, pero nada. Entonces cuando estaba a punto de rendirse y guardar todo, una caja llamo su atención. Sin dudarlo la tomo, la puso en su regazo y le quito la tapa. Su impresión fue tan grande que sus ojos quedaron bien abiertos, no podía creer lo que había encontrado.

-Esto...No puede ser... ¡Esto es...!-

* * *

El cielo se oscurecía poco a poco, el sol se escondía para dar su lugar a una luna llena mientras una pequeña figura envuelta en una capucha, corría rápida y silenciosamente entre los cultivos de tomates. Llegando a la salida de la propiedad se detuvo un momento para mirar a ambos lados y esperar que nadie le viera al salir corriendo.

-¿Que se supone que estas haciendo?.- una voz le susurro desde atrás.

-WAAH!, ¡¿pero que?!.- Enseguida volteo y detrás de ella se encontraba un niño de cabello castaño oscuro.

-Wah, ¡Cuba!, ¿pero que haces aquí?.-

-Mas bien, ¿que haces tu aquí?, ¡no me digas que te ibas a volver a escapar!, ya habíamos quedado en que esto no iba a volver a pasar, siempre que te vas yo soy quien debe tratar de encubrirte, no puedo seguir haciendo eso, ¡es mucha presión!, ¡nos van a descubrir!.-

-¡Oh vamos!, solo tienes que seguir haciendo lo que haces, ya lo hemos hecho varias veces, no va a pasar na-OH MI DIOS! ¡¿QUE ES ESO?!, ¡¿es el Jefe España quien viene por ahí?!.- grito señalando en la dirección por la que habían venido. Justo detrás de Cuba.

-¡¿Que?!, ¡no puede ser!.-Cuba volteo enseguida, pero al voltear no había nada mas que oscuridad. -¿Eh?.- Entonces volvió a voltear y ahora se encontraba solo. -¡¿Ehhh?!.- A lo lejos la joven que le acompañaba, quien ya había salido de la propiedad corriendo se desvanecía poco a poco a la distancia.

-¡Adiós Cuba!, ¡sigue haciendo un buen trabajo como siempre!, ¡cuento contigo!.-

-¡WAH!, ¡MÉXICO!, ¡VUELVE AQUÍ!.-

Mientras del otro lado de la ciudad, a las afueras, un chico vestido de una forma muy peculiar, llegaba montado en su caballo. Se detuvo un momento para contemplar el paisaje desde una colina, para después bajar rápidamente de ella dirigiéndose a la ciudad.

Después de unos minutos de caminar, México llego al centro de la ciudad, y fijo su vista en un edificio en construcción. Justo enfrente del edificio se encontraba una joven mujer junto con cinco niños alrededor de ella, la mujer parecía preocupada y volteaba a ver a todos lados. Hasta que se percato de la presencia de México y entonces sonrió aliviada.

-¡Margarita!, ¡por aquí!.- Grito la mujer.

-¡Margarita!.- grito una de las niñas que estaban con ella, saludando con la mano a México.

-¡Hola, señorita Ramirez!, ¡Rosa!, ¿paso algo malo?.- dijo mientras se acercaba caminando hacia donde se encontraba la mujer.

-No, nada de eso. Que pena que no pudiste llegar mas temprano, tengo que regresar ya a los niños. ¿Nos acompañas?. De paso tengo que ir a dejarle de comer a mi padre que sigue trabajando.-

-¡Claro!, yo la ayudo con todo.- dijo México con una sonrisa.

No muy lejos de ahí en un bar de mala muerte, el joven forajido había llegado, dejando su caballo amarrado afuera entro al bar. No paso inadvertido, mas bien era el centro de atención al instante que entro, su vestimenta y apariencia lo delataban. Ignorando ser el centro de atención, se sentó en un banquillo frente a la barra.

-Oye chico, ¿que estas haciendo?.- le pregunto el cantinero mientras limpiaba un tarro.

-Disculpe, estaba buscando un lugar donde quedarme esta noche, como no he encontrado ninguno pensé en pasar aquí a preguntar. ¿Usted conoce algún lugar donde me pueda quedar?.-

-¿Vienes solo?, ¿de que tan lejos vienes?.-

-Del norte, he estado viajando desde hace mucho.-

-Ya veo... ¿no eres muy joven para estar viajando solo?.-

-Eso parece, ¿no es así?.-

-Uhmm... Pues lo siento niño, no se me ocurre ningún lugar en el que te puedas quedar.-

-Esta bien, creo que tendré que seguir buscando.- Justo se disponía a irse cuando dos sujetos armados entraron al bar. Todo el mundo paralizo. Los dos hombres se acercaron al cantinero.

-¡Ramirez!, ¿cuanto tiempo?. Dime, ¿ya tienes nuestro dinero?.- dijo uno de los sujetos, en un tono burlón.

-Nos dijeron que si no tenias el dinero para hoy tendríamos que encargarnos de ti y de tu mugroso bar.- dijo el otro de los sujetos, sacando su pistola y colocandola en la sien del cantinero, quien palideció al sentir el arma tan cerca de él. En ese momento el chico, quien había estado observando todo, estaba a punto de entrometerse en la pelea.

-Tranquilo Jose.- dijo el primer sujeto, apartando el arma del cantinero y controlando a su sádico amigo. -No hace falta intimidarlo de esa forma, seguramente ya tiene listo el dinero, ¿no es así?.- volteo a ver nuevamente al cantinero. -Por tu bien espero que así sea, no queremos tener mas problemas, ¿verdad?.- dijo nuevamente en burla.

México y la mujer Ramirez ya habían llevado a la mayoría de los niños a sus hogares, solo faltaba Rosa, quien iba de la mano de México muy feliz. Pero después se soltó para correr un rato delante de ellas. México al verla sonrió.

-Te gustan mucho los niños, ¿no es así, Margarita?.- dijo Ramirez al percatarse de la sonrisa de México.

-Claro, en casa también tengo a dos niños a los que cuido, son muy lindos.-

-¿No estas muy pequeña como para hacer de mamá?.-

-eh.. Bueno, no es que tenga opción. Pero, realmente me gusta hacerlo. Y ¿usted?, ya tiene la edad como para ser madre.-

Ramirez rió levemente.

-Bueno, no solo se trata de eso, también es encontrar a la persona adecuada para formas una familia, y aun no encuentro a esa persona especial.-

México se le quedo mirando curiosa por un momento.

-y dime, ¿que hay de ti?.-

-¡¿EH?!, ¡¿yo?!.- dijo México, tornándose completamente sonrojada.

-Si, ¿no hay algún chico de tu edad que te guste?.-

-Ehh ¡no!, ¡claro que no!... es decir, realmente no conozco a nadie, las únicas personas a las que veo son a las de mi casa, a usted, a los niños y a su padre...- decía México aun sonrojada.

-jejeje bueno, aun tienes mucho tiempo para encontrar a esa persona especial.-

-Pero... ¿como es que uno se da cuenta de eso?, es decir, ¿como puedo saber quien es esa persona?.-

-Lo sabrás en el momento, sientes... sientes como si el mundo se detuviera simplemente al verle a los ojos, al verlos sientes que nada mas te falta en esta vida, es una senciacion que te llena cuerpo y alma, sientes que todo lo que habías buscado esta ahí, justo frente a ti...-

México quedo impresionada ante tales palabras, solo quedo observando a Ramirez quien tenia una sonrisa.

-¡Oh!, ahí es donde trabaja su padre, ¿no es así?.- les hablo Rosa mientras señalaba un edificio.

-Si, ahí es. Antes de llevarla voy a pasar a la cantina de mi padre a dejarle algo para comer, ¿esta bien?.-

-Claro, no hay problema.-

En eso escuchan un disparo que venia de aquella cantina. Todas voltearon rápidamente, Ramirez instintivamente salio corriendo dirigiéndose al bar.

-¡Espera!, ¡puede ser peligroso!.- le grito México, mas esta no le escucho. Rosa igual se disponía a correr detrás de Ramirez pero México la detuvo. - No Rosa, es peligro. Ven, tengo una mejor idea.- México se la llevo del brazo.

-¡¿Es que acaso nos quieres tomar el pelo?!.- grito uno de los hombres armados, apuntando con su arma que ya había sido detonada. Le había disparado a un fajo de billetes que estaba sobre la barra. -¡La próxima va en tu cabeza maldito bastardo!, ¡nadie me ve la cara de estúpido!.-

-Oye Jose, eso no era necesario, contrólate un poco, ¡hombre!.- dijo mirando a su compañero, para después regresar su atención al cantinero. -Disculpa pero habíamos quedado en una cierta cantidad de efectivo, y ¿que me traes aquí?, ni siquiera es la mitad de lo que acordamos.-

-Lo se, pero... es todo lo que les puedo ofrecer, ¡de verdad no me quedaba nada mas!.-

-Escucha, tu sabes que yo soy solo un mensajero, ¿no?. Si no llevo lo que me pidieron tendré un problema.- saco su pistola y la puso en la cien del cantinero.- y tu no quieres que tenga un problema, ¿verdad?.

Otra vez el chico estaba a punto de responder a las amenazas de los hombres cuando de repente la puerta principal del la cantina se abre bruscamente, era la mujer Ramirez. Los hombres junto con el chico voltearon a verle, estaba agitada y viendo a todos lados tratando de comprender la situación.

-¿Ah?, ¿no es tu hija, Ramirez?.-

-¿Que esta pasando aquí?.- pregunto la mujer.

Mientras tanto México junto con Rosa entraron por la puerta trasera del edificio, se ocultaron detrás de una pared y se asomaban por el marco de la puerta observando lo que pasaba.

-Vaya, ¿no es tu hija, Ramires?. Que inesperada sorpresa, pero muy placentera. Jose.- le hizo una señal con el arma a su psicótico amigo quien enseguida se dirigió a donde se encontraba la mujer para tomarla por el cuello. La mujer tomando resistencia comenzó a patalear.

-¡No!, ¡¿pero que hacen?!.- grito el cantinero y trato de salir a ayudar a su hija, pero el arma que apuntaba frente a él lo detuvo.

-Alto ahí. Si no tienes el dinero supongo que tu hija servirá como pago por el momento, tengo entendido que nuestro jefe tenia interés en ella, sera una grata sorpresa para él.- volteo a ver a la mujer para regresar a ver al cantinero con una sonrisa burlona.

-Oh no... alguien tiene que hacer algo... alguien.- murmuraba México volteando a ver a todos lados. Pero solo veía que la gente trataba de ignorar la situación en la que se encontraban el cantinero y su hija, ocupándose en sus cosas tratando de ignorarles con desesperación. Ella misma se sentía incapaz de hacer algo, apretando fuertemente el marco de la pared hasta que sus dedos sangraron por las astillas de la madera clavadas en su piel, solo se digno a bajar la mirada.

Mientras la mujer seguía agarrada por el hombre, vio que alguien le hacia una señal llamando su atención, era el chico rubio forajido que con el dedo señalaba hacia el suelo, disimuladamente. La mujer no entendía que trataba de decirle, solo inclino la cabeza lo mas que pudo mirando al suelo. En ese mismo instante chico rubio salto de su asiento para darle un golpe a aquel hombre que tenia agarrada a la mujer. Al bajar la cabeza la mujer dejo al descubierto la cara del bandido lo cual le dio la oportunidad al chico de dar un golpe certero directo al rostro del hombre sin lastimar a la mujer. Todo el mundo volteo enseguida y quedaron impactados ante tal escena, al igual que México quien volvió a alzar la mirada. El chico lo golpeo con tal fuerza que el hombre termino soltando a la mujer al salir volando contra unas mesas y finalmente contra la pared. La gente no podía creer lo que veía, ¡ese chico acabo con ese hombre de un solo golpe!, ¡no podía ser humano con tal fuerza!. Todos alrededor con los ojos y bocas bien abiertas, junto con México que igual no podía creer que veía.

-Not well take advantage of this way of weaker people. I gave you several chances to end this conversation in a peaceful way, after all I have no interest or importance in this area. But I can not let an injustice as great as this pass before my eyes, so I'll end with you and take you to justice!.- dijo el chico dirigiéndose al otro bandido que seguía en pie.

Todo el mundo quedo en silencio ante las palabras del chico, hasta que comenzaron a murmurar los espectadores.

-¿Que fue lo que dijo?.-

-No tengo idea.-

-¡seguro fue algo impresionante!.-

-si, si tan solo le hubiéramos entendido...-

Momento incomodo para el chico quien entendía todo lo que murmuraba la gente.

-Tsk no tengo idea de que fue lo que dijiste, pero se cuando me están amenazando.- el hombre a punta directo al chico que tenia a la mujer al lado y comenzó a disparar continuas veces. El chico empujo a la mujer a un lado para que no le llegaran las balas y ocultándola detrás de la barra, entonces comenzó a correr en la otra dirección. Toda la gente también comenzó a correr tratando de esquivar las balas y ocultándose de tras de barriles y escalones, algunos aventándose por las ventanas, tratando de salir del lugar. Mientras tanto el chico corriendo, protegiéndose con todo lo que encontraba, y tratando de seguir por su camino esquivando gente y objetos que volaban por la conmoción, hasta que al hombre se le acabaron las balas. -¡Maldición!.- trato de cambiar de cartucho, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el chico, a una velocidad impensable, había llegado hasta donde él. Tomando impulso le dio un golpe desde abajo directo a la mandíbula, y el hombre salio volando tras la barra e impactando contra las botellas de alcohol. Vidrios volaron por todos lados, iluminados por la luz que había, desprendiendo gamas de colores. La gente aun conmocionada aprovecharon la oportunidad para salir. Y una pequeña niña observando con gran contento el resultado de aquella batalla, todo parecía correr en cámara lenta mientras observaba a aquel chico quien sonría igual al ver al bandido sometido, pero después este volteo a verle y sus miradas se cruzaron en un instante. En ese instante en el que todo desapareció a su alrededor, solo podía pensar en aquellas palabras, previamente mencionadas por Ramirez, resonar en su cabeza acerca de aquella persona especial, y aquel sentimiento que iba a experimentar.


End file.
